


Fruit

by RinGetsWeird



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate ending to the Viren Runaan scene in episode 8, Angst, Dub-con elements, Force-Feeding, Gen, Gren but for like 1 sentence, Hurt No Comfort, S01E08 spoiler, Torture, Violence, Viren Is Evil, mayhaps a little kinky in a nasty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGetsWeird/pseuds/RinGetsWeird
Summary: Moonshadow elves might be resilient, but they are not invincible.





	Fruit

Viren gazed at the tray of exotic Xadian fruits and the pitcher of juice in exasperation. He told Claudia if their prisoner refused to eat, he would let him starve, but he needed the elf. That moonshadow elf was the last and only way he might be able to figure out what the elven relic he was keeping even was. He carried the tray down the stone, spiral staircase. Commander Gren perked up upon seeing him, and he tried to start up a conversation with a strangely cheery disposition, but Viren ignored him and walked by. He continued down the hall until he made it to the next room. He opened the door slowly, shedding a ray of candlelight on the chained elf in the dark dungeon room. Despite the intoxicatingly sweet smell that followed, Runaan barely glanced up at Viren as he paced forward, then he turned his gaze away from the man with a grunt under his breath. Viren leaned his staff against the wall, and he came over to Runaan. He set the tray on the floor in front of him and kneeled to his level. Runaan didn’t spare him or the food a cursory glance, perhaps out of fear that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to resist it.  


“If you don’t eat, you’ll die,” he attempted to say as sympathetically as possible.  


“I am already dead,” Runaan retorted and met his eyes with a harsh glare. Viren arched a brow as he examined his prisoner.  


“You don’t look dead,” he responded, then eyed the arm which was tied by the silvery moonshadow binding. He recognized what it was. “Though that arm has seen better days.” It was grotesque and throbbing, nearly the shade of the juice he had brought in the pitcher. The prisoner could barely move his fingers, but it didn’t stop him from trying as he clenched his fists. He thought, if he and the elf were lucky, the binding would come off soon. The target it was meant for would be dead. Viren adjusted himself.  


“I went out of my way to acquire some rare Xadian fruits,” he grabbed the first thing he saw from the tray which was a deep violet fruit the size of Viren’s palm. The skin was rubbery to the touch and dotted with small black seeds. It looked unappetizing to Viren, but it caught Runaan’s attention. Viren heard the other draw in the slightest shaking breath.  


“So strange and exotic,” he mused with the hint of a smirk. Viren knew he was provoking the elf, like he was putting a slab of meat in front of a caged lion. Runaan had more pride than that, more stubbornness. Viren put down what he was holding and grabbed something else.  


“And these Xadian oranges.. no seeds. Incredible,” he cut a slice from it and held it out to the elf. The dizzying smell of citrus overwhelmed all Runaan’s senses. He held his fists tighter as he glared at Viren with hazy vision, then glared at the fruit in his fingers. Viren thought he would take. There was a flash of hunger in his eyes. Not just hunger, but absolute crazed starvation that lingered in his impassive gaze. Runaan swallowed a breath and tore his attention away from the offering. Despite his irritation, Viren had to push harder. Runaan couldn’t, and wouldn’t resist him forever. He ate the bite of the orange himself, showing him the fruit was safe, desirable even. Runaan didn’t dare look at him.  


“I understand the whole honor in not eating thing, but at least drink something,” he stated, still in a voice of sympathy. Runaan understandably didn’t trust him, but even the slightest false sense of security was better than nothing. He grabbed the pitcher and filled the cup with the plum, colored liquid which didn’t smell like berry juice, but more like chocolate. It was sweet, rich, with a slight hint of a bitter undertone. He held it out to the elf who turned his head away faster than he did the first time. Viren sighed hard and stood tall. He was running out of time and patience for Runaan’s prideful game. He clutched the metal cup and gazed at his reflection on the dark surface. He thought of seeing his frustrated reflection in the mirror, and his anger rose. He had to get an answer out of Runaan before he went mad.  


“I have a proposition. I simply want you to take a look at an object and tell me what it does. After that, I will unchain you, and you can walk out of here,” Viren said while looking down at the tray. He didn’t have to say it for it to be known. You can walk out of here, and you can eat anything you wish. The elf looked to him, then looked to the ground between them, His fists clenched, unclenched, then clenched again, but he spoke no words. He was fighting with himself. Viren gritted his teeth.  


“Decide. You can be free, or you can sit here and die,” Viren said, losing the kind tone in his voice.  


“I told you, I am already dead,” Runaan replied like he was spitting poison from his tongue. Anger welled into Viren’s throat. Nothing would convince the elf to continue living, Viren had to force it upon him. He kneeled again and took another slice of the seedless orange. He held it closer to Runaan’s mouth, but he jerked his head away again with a choked sound. He tried with all the strength he could still muster to not breathe in the suffocating smell. Viren could see it, the ravenous look in his eyes threatening to break through his cold character. He was starving. He was dying. He hadn’t eaten in days and just the smell of the food he was presented with was entrancing. Still, he held back. It must have been so painful to do so. It was taking everything from him. Viren knew how to break him. He caught Runaan’s jaw in his hand and pressed his thumb and index finger hard against his clenched muscles until he was forced to open his mouth. Runaan tried meaninglessly to shake the man’s hand away as he choked out pitiful cries.  


Viren slipped the fruit into his mouth, but Runaan spit it out the moment Viren moved his hand away. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to, but he absolutely had to. The taste still lingered, and it was clinging to his tongue. It was so sweet, and it was so good, like nothing he had ever tasted no matter how many times he had ate it before. A part of him that was buried deep in his mind subconsciously regretted spitting it out. His heartbeat jumped in his throat. Excitement? Terror? He couldn’t tell. Runaan’s voice implored for no more, but his body was going crazy with famine. He felt sick, he felt dizzy, and he didn’t know exactly how hungry he truly was until he was forced to taste something. His stomach twisted in knots the moment the saccharine orange met his tongue. The groan it made after was audible, and Viren sneered with sadistic amusement.  


“You may be stubborn, but you cannot resist forever,” he said lowly. He grabbed the elf’s jaw, forced his mouth open, and fed him again. He shoved the palm of his hand forcefully against Runaan’s bottom jaw. Runaan tried to escape the grasp by craning his head backwards, but Viren pushed up until what was left of the elf’s damaged horns were scraping painfully against the stone wall behind him. Runaan let out a agonizing yelp, but Viren refused to pull back. Runaan couldn’t move at all. He swallowed what was in his mouth without chewing it, but it didn’t ease the hunger craze that followed. When Viren pulled away, Runaan’s head fell down with a look of shame and disgust in his eyes and syrupy drool forming at his lips. His stomach twisted again and screamed  


“Would you like another bite?” Viren asked in a honey-coated voice laced with mercilessness.  


“No!” Runaan snapped.  


“Then at least have something to drink,” Viren grabbed the cup again and put it to the elf’s lips. Runaan tilted his head back and hit the wall again. He slammed his head against the wall again and again, blinding his voracious hunger with pain if only for a moment. It was no use. Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes as Viren forced him to drink. Sweetness, richness, it spilled into his mouth, overfilled his mouth, and he had no choice but to swallow or choke. Runaan sputtered helplessly as he drank. The juice dripped from his lips and coated his chin, his hair, his chest, and anywhere else the liquid spilt. Viren emptied the contents of the cup, and when he pulled away, Runaan coughed hard to try and catch his breath again. The elf was gasping vigorously now. His desperate tongue drew circles around the curves of his lips until he had cleaned himself there. Runaan couldn’t stop himself. He wanted more. He needed more. A sadistic smile played on Viren’s lips as he watched Runaan break down slowly.  


“Will you be a little more cooperative now?” He taunted as he grabbed the purple fruit again. Runaan didn’t respond, but this time when he was offered the food, he tore into it like a starving wolf ripping into its prey. Runaan leaned forward as far as his restraints would allow. He ate the fruit, the seeds, the stem, the entire thing and went as far as to try and lick the remainder of it from Viren’s fingers. Viren let him, finding amusement in the elf’s desperate and animalistic behavior.  


“What a disgusting pig you are,” he pulled away, and Runaan groaned unintentionally.  


“That’s better. It is in your best interest to just behave. Obey me,” Viren assured him. He grabbed something else from the tray and held it just out of Runaan’s reach. The elf pushed forward, desperately trying to get closer to it even though the restraints wouldn’t allow him any slack. Viren teased for a moment, seeing Runaan on the verge of begging for more.  


“I will let you have it if you help me,” Viren cooed like he was talking to a child. Runaan drew back some with a pang of realization that he was acting foolish. It was as if he had forgotten he was meant to be a cold assassin, and he fell into submission of the high mage’s taunting. Humiliation flushed his cheeks.  


“If you help me, I will give you a feast. I will let you go. I will let you have a meal fit for a king. Anything you could imagine,” Viren was manipulating him, Runaan knew it, but just the thought of such a feast made his mouth salivate. His tongue drew across his lips again. His stomach was still in knots, even more so than before. He forgot every moment of training he ever learned because he wanted nothing more than to give into his gluttony. He had no pride now, no shame, nothing between him and the gratifying release from his hunger except the chains that held him.  
“I will help you,” Runaan said, his voice barely above a pained whisper. Viren held the food just a little closer. Runaan lunged for it, teeth biting at the air, but Viren still held it back.  
“Do you swear to help?” he asked more assertively.  


“Yes! Yes I swear!” Runaan cried out. “Please give it to me, I swear I will tell you whatever you need to know!” Viren smirked and put the food back on the tray. He kicked it closer to the elf with his foot, and it hit against Runaan’s knees, just out of his reach. Viren stood back while Runaan struggled frenziedly in his chains to try and get to it.  


“I know you will,” Viren mused and turned his back to him. He took a breath of satisfaction as he heard the chains rattle noisily. Runaan screamed and thrashed even as the door was closed once more, leaving him in the darkness without another bite to eat.


End file.
